Known RFID devices feature chips and antennas and are used for identification and memory storage purposes. RFID devices may be read-only, write-only, or read-and-write devices. Information is transmitted to or from RFID devices through antennas. The information is transmitted at a desired frequency that depends, in part, on the length of the antenna.